Tear-drop
by Aaaammber
Summary: Caroline placed an ad in the newspaper,looking for a room mate,To help pay the bills. But when a hot man named Klaus turns up that her door, claiming not to be a serial killer little did Caroline know that he was.But he was also the most feared monster alive.The first he just wanted her blood until he changed his mind he wanted her body,her soul everything she could offer
1. Chapter !

**Tear drop.**

"I mean it you guys, the answer is no!" a slightly annoyed Caroline said, letting out a long deep sigh.

"We're only trying to help you, Care." Elena said sending her a small smile.

"I know you are, Elena but.." Caroline paused to think. "But I'm a big girl, I don't need you guys helping me out, every time I get into trouble".

Bonnie frowned at Caroline, then looked over at Elena. "Care, we care about you. I know you think me and Elena, are mothering you. We're not trust me! We're just trying to help you that's all." Bonnie said finally speaking up.

Caroline smiled at Bonnie, "I know you are, and I'm very grateful, but I need to do this on my own." Caroline said before standing up, and pulling them both into a group hug.

"I love you both!" Caroline added with a grin painted on her face.

All the girls giggled, all smiles on their faces. "I love you too." both Elena and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Well I better get my ad out there, then." Caroline said pulling out of the hug.

"Are you sure you want a stranger living with you?" Elena asked still concerned for her friend.

"I'm sure who ever comes to live with me, won't be a cereal killer" Laughed Caroline.

_How wrong she was._

**.a.**

**_Male or female,_**

**_any age from 18+._**

**_non smoker._**

**_Address; 209 dymond street. Mystic falls._**

**_Contact; 07636262181._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Klaus?!" Elijah screamed out, he was in such a hurry. Panic flashed on his face, in his eyes. He had to find him, and fast before it was too late.

"Yes?" a voice called out from the shadows. It was night time, darkness every where. Elijah sighed when he heard his voice.

He stood still, looking in the shadows hoping to see him, but he couldn't see him. Only hear him.

"You do know Mikael is out looking for you?" he almost shouted out.

Klaus chuckled darkly, "Of course I know, brother." he poured out. Slowly he stepped out of the shadows, and into the street light.

They eyes met, Elijah let out a loud gasp. Klaus was covered in blood, head to toe. But it wasn't Klaus's blood, that tainted his skin. It was his mothers.

"What happened?" Elijah asked, he knew about Klaus being a killer. "Esther happened." he spat out. Elijah sighed then slightly nodded his head.

Esther and Mikael weren't the best of parents, in fact they were the worst. They hated their children, Elijah and Klaus ran away with their sister Rebecca, and younger brother Kol when they were little. Leaving Finn behind as he didn't want to leave.

Mikael was also a cold blooded murder, he murdered his own son. Henrik out of anger, and blamed it on Klaus, Esther believe Mikaels's every word, but Klaus's siblings believed Klaus.

Then the night after Henrik was killed, the fled away. They only survived because Klaus would go out, and steal money from people. Some times he would steal cars.

He got a real feel for it, thrill if you will. Soon Klaus found himself in deep deep shit, and one day everything turned upside down, he ended up killing someone, not on purpose.

But soon after he went out, and killed people for silly reasons. He stopped for a whole mouth, thinking of a cool nick name he could be feared from. _The Hybrid._

Police had no clues or hints on how to find _the Hybrid. _Every time he would make a kill, he never ever leave behind any clues for them. Some times he would tease them, and leave fake clues. Which lead to nothing, they were so close to losing they rages.

This Hybrid killer, was no where in sight. No where to be found.

**.a.**

"Did..did you kill her?" he asked turning to look away. Not wanting to feel his burning gaze.

"Yes." Klaus breathed out, not feeling any guilt.

"I had no choice, she told me Mikael was on his way. And that they were going to hunt us down, and kill us one by one." Klaus added not letting his gaze fall.

Elijah squeezed his eyes shut, tight. Not wanting Klaus to see him upset, as Klaus didn't feel any emotions. "You should leave." Elijah barked out.

"You me we should." Klaus said slightly raising his eye brows.

"No." he whispered. "you need to leave." Klaus couldn't believe his ears. "What about you and Rebecca, and Kol?" Klaus asked, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Elijah pushed past it, "I'll take care of them." he managed to say. Elijah then looked up and looked deep, into Klaus's eyes. He saw hurt in them, as if he was lost.

"But.." Klaus stopped himself, dropping his eyes to his feet.

"Just go".

Klaus didn't need to be told twice, he turned around and ran off into the dark night. Not even turning back around, to looked back at Elijah on last time. No goodbyes..nothing.

He left they lives as if he had never entered them.

That was two years ago, and he hasn't seen his family since. Mikael had carried on trying to hunt Klaus down, but failed to find him.

Klaus hadn't heard or seen from Elijah or Becca or even Kol, he missed them deeply. But he didn't want to ruin their lives. He knew Elijah would have turns they lives, around. For the better.

They were better off without him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a long two years, but Klaus survived on his own, he was still his famous _Hybrid _Killer.

But he grew tried of it, he just wanted time to himself. Time to think his life over. That's when he stopped his car in the middle of the road. When his eyes stayed glued to the sign.

_Welcome to Mystic Falls._

It hit his heart like a ton of bricks. He was home, he felt like a little child again. He felt human, but he wasn't human. He was the Hybrid everyone feared, half vampire half wolf.

**.****a.**

Caroline had just gotten home, from her night shift at the grill. She would sing there every night, she loved it. But some times she got tried of it.

And tonight was one of them nights, her voice was sore, her head was banging. She just wanted to crawl into bed, and forget tonight ever happened.

Caroline was half way up the stairs, when she heard a loud hanging noise. Coming from behind her front door. She let a loud sigh escape her mouth, turning herself around she ran over to the door, swinging it open.

Her bitchy attitude in full swing. "Yes?" she demeaned, Before looking at the person who dared to knock at her door.

And at this hour! It was bloody half twelve at night, _maybe I shouldn't have answered._

"Sorry, I know it's late. But I just saw your advert in the news paper. And I kinda need somewhere to stay.." his British accent came out.

Caroline's eyes went wind at his accent. Her face softened up, "Oh..I'm sorry but I'm looking for a room mate, who can help pay the bills.." she said slowly shutting the door.

But he put his hand out stopping the door from shutting in his face, "Wait! I have money, trust me I have a lot. I'm new here, I'm sure I can get a job, and help." he said smiling at her.

_God his dimples!_ He was showing them off proudly. "Right, but how do I know you're not some kind of creeper?" she breathed out, her eyes glued to his. Klaus chuckled darkly, "Trust me I'm not a creep, and I promise I ain't a serial killer" he chuckled once again.

Caroline found herself laughing too, "Oh trust me my mother use to be a cop. I know how to handle myself." she said winking softly.

He smirked at her, already enjoying her. His eyes fell down to her neck, as she rubbed it. He could feel his fangs, aching to touch her. Taste her, hear her loud moans, as he teased her.

Klaus had changed his mind, instantly. All he wanted from her, was her blood. But in that small time they talked, he went from wanting her blood to wanting her body, even her soul.

He then went on to reaching his hand out, "Klaus, My name is Niklaus, but you my love can call me Klaus." he said with a cheeky smirk.

Caroline blushed at his smirk, at his eyes glowing into hers. She raised her hand out he then took it, and placed a kiss on her palm. Making Caroline blush more.

"Caroline." she said with a small smile painted on her face. She then pushed the door open more, for him to step inside.

_Invite me in silly!_

"Come inside, and I'll show you to you're room. I'm sure you're tried as hell." she said moving backwards to let him in.

He grinned at her, flashing his white teeth at her. "Thank you, love." he said stepping inside.

**.a.**

* * *

**Hiya guys! I know this is short. I wanted to make this one short, to see how this goes. & if anyone like it or not.**

**So please leave me a review so I can carry this one! Much love. x**


	2. Jealous Bug

**Tear drop.**

A cold shiver, no it was more than that! It was a chilly shiver, it demanded her flesh to feel it's impact. Thousands of little goosebumps formed on her skin.

That is the impact he had on her. Just his voice alone, calling out her name. It sent shivers of excitement down her.

Caroline could still feels his deathly glare on her, even with her back turned to him. He was still there glaring deep into her, even in her soul.

But his glare, wasn't an evil one. It seemed kind?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well here's you're room.." Chuckled Caroline feeling a sudden rush of awkwardness.

Klaus was still starring at her, as if she was his prey. _Maybe in time she will be, who knows how long I'll stay here. Days, weeks, maybe less than that._

"Thank you, love. It's wonderful here." he said flashing a small grin at her. He wanted to smirk as he heard her heart skip a beat.

Slowly her cheeks flushed a rosey pink colour, "Your welcome..erm Klaus can I ask you something?" she asked whispering quietly.

"Sure." he wasn't sure what she was going to ask, but why her tone he didn't think he'd like it.

"How long are you planning on staying? I don't mean to prey..but I kinda need a room mate, who is going to stay long enough to help pay bills..etc." she half laughed it out.

He stood still, looking over at her with a hint of a smirk on the end of his mouth. He was about to answer when a buzzing noise, screamed out.

Caroline groaned then pulled out her phone, she glanced over it. Then she sent him a small smile, "I'll just be a minute." she said walking out of the room, closing the door shut behind her.

She then pressed the answer button. "Hello?" her voice full of irritation. Klaus used his vampire hearing skills, to listen in.

"Care! Carolineeeeee.." a deep voice purred, clearly pissed out of his head.

A low hiss came out of her mouth. "What do you want Damon?" she demanded, not amused by his phone call.

Damon let out a small chuckle. "Why are you being like this? Barbie girl. Your my girl right?" he laughed.

Caroline however didn't laugh. She said nothing, just roll her eyes. "Aww don't be like that! I was joking! I get it, you don't want me any moree" he faked a crying noise at the end.

Caroline sighed. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy right now!" she hissed.

"Your always busy." he moaned. "So?" she asked.

"So I'm your best friend, and you should make time for me! You idiot or I'll..I'll..".

"You'll what? Text me or phone me all the damn time?!" she wanted to laugh, but she couldn't let Damon hear it.

"Yes I will!" he laughed. "Just go to bed Damon." she mumbled.

"Why should I? You don't own me lady!" he groaned.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "See that's why were friends Care-bare." he chuckled lightly.

"Pleaseeeee helpp me!" he shouted down the phone. "With what?" she nearly shouted back, but she held it back because of Klaus.

"With Elena! I can't let her marry my..my" then the phone call ended.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. She knew Damon was still hurting, he was in love with Elena. They use to date until Stefan Damon's brother, turned up out of the blue.

Stealing her away from Damon, he still hasn't gotten over it. And when news broke that they were getting married, Damon turned into the old Damon. The dick Damon, no one liked dick Damon.

But Caroline still put up with his shit, because she knew he was still hurt. Caroline had only just gotten over her brake up with Matt. He left her for some blonde bimbo, named Becca.

**.a.**

Caroline slipped her phone back into her pocket, and returned back inside Klaus's room.

To find him half naked, his chest completely naked. She couldn't help but stare at it, sorta admire it. A loud gasp escaped her mouth, Klaus turned his head slightly to face her.

His smug smirk in full swing. "like what you see, love?" that smug bastard.

_Oh yes! _Her cheeks blushed bright red, "Err..Sorry about that.." she mumbled pulling her eyes down to the ground, she wanted to look back up, and run her hands down his chest. But she didn't. She found it very hard not to do so.

"No need to apologize, love." he chuckled his smirk just got smugger.

"I'll let you settle in, and I'll see you in the morning." she said still keeping her eyes pressed down to the ground.

He found it amusing, "Oh wait Caroline." he called out. "Yes?" she asked. "To answer your question, I plan on staying quiet awhile." he said with a smile.

"Oh..good." she smiled back at him, then she turned around and left his room. Walking into hers, she bit her bottom lip as she smiled. She felt her butterflies flying around, inside her stomach.

_This is going to be fun. _She thought as she dressed in her Pj's. Then crawling into her warm bed, she closed her eyes as Klaus jumped inside her mind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Morning soon came, and Caroline was in the kitchen cooking her and her new room mate, some breakfast.

She had no clue what he likes, so she could a wild guess. And went with pancakes, it's her favourite. The radio was on and her favourite song came on, she couldn't help but sing and dance to the beat.

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero.." she sang along.

Little did she know Klaus had heard her singing, and came down to investigate. He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front on him. Her light shinned brighter than the sun, shinning threw the windows. It was no match to her.

_My god she's stunning! _He thought to himself as he carried on watching her. His eyes glued to her waist as it swung around, her hair bouncing around as she jumped up and down.

His smiled grew to his eyes, it was a magical moment for him. It had been years since his smile grew that big, it amazed him.

"He's gotta be strong," she sang again.

_I'm strong, stronger than anything. Love._

"He's gotta be fast." she giggled to herself flipping the pancakes over.

_Well I'm very fast. _He thought slightly turning his smile into a smirk.

"He's gotta be fresh from the night." she sang. _Well isn't that funny, we met last night..fresh from the night._ He then chuckled lightly, but Caroline heard it.

She span around, and when her eyes met his her cheeks flushed bright red, from embarrassment.

"Oh god.." she whined. _He caught me dancing and sing! Oh my..!_

Caroline then turned around, not wanting to see his eyes on her. Klaus chuckled again stepping closer into the room.

"I made us some pancakes for breakfast, I didn't know what you would like so I made, my favourite." she mumbled trying to change the topic, before he could speak a word about her dancing.

Klaus sat himself down at the kitchen table, his eyes never leaving hers. She gulped as she sat down across from him. "they lovely thanks." he said after taking a bite out of his pancakes.

She blushed a little at him kind words. "Thank you." she mumbled out. Peeling her eyes up from the plate, to his eyes. Once again they eyes locked shut.

"I. . ." she paused not knowing what to say to him, she didn't know a single thing about him.

"Yes? Love." he asked raising his eye brow up slightly.

"Are you single?" she asked before even thinking about it. When she realised what she had said she blushed pink.

Klaus chuckled with a playful smirk on his gorgeous pink lips. "I mean, you know just in case I come home, and found the pair of you..naked." she rushed out.

Klaus let out a small laugh. "No, I'm single love." his playful smirked didn't leave his mouth either.

Blushing more Caroline dropped her eyes back down to her plate. "I have to work tonight, so I was wondering if you were planning on staying in?" she asked.

"Erm, yes why?" he asked.

"Because I haven't gotten round, to making a key for you yet." she smiled over at him. "I didn't think I would get, a room mate that fast." she laughed.

"Oh." he laughed back.

"Can't I come with you?" he asked curious to know what she did as a job.

Caroline looked slightly confused. "Erm sure, but I don't finished till midnight." she said taking a big bite out of her pancakes.

"Can I ask, what do you do?" he asked.

She laughed, "I sing at my friends night club." she said with a smile.

"Oh how wonderful." he smiled back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The day seemed to past very fast, and the night came for them. Caroline was all dressed up for work, while Klaus sat in the living room waiting for her to come down stairs.

The taxi was outside waiting for them, Caroline did have a car, but when she worked she liked to have a drink or two, to calm her nervous.

And she planned on doing just that, she was going to introduce Klaus to her friends tonight. Her butterflies were flying like crazy, as she looked in her mirror. She dressed herself up a bit more tonight, for Klaus.

She giggled to herself, _He doesn't even like me like that!_ Frowning at her thoughts, she put on her jacket as it was chilly at nights.

She then walked down the stairs, and into the living room. Shivers ran down her like a river as Klaus looked over at her, his breathing stopped.

His eyes roamed down her, up and down. He gulped then licked his lips, he felt his pants tighten. She was breathtaking in his eyes, he looked at her like she was his prey.

His plan had changed. He wanted her, she wasn't just going to be just a human friend, he wanted her. Even if it meant he was going to steal her away, he will. And whoever tried to stop him, they would be damned.

"You look..." he paused to admire her once again. "Beautiful." he stated proudly.

Caroline found herself blushing, yet again. _Damn his and his bloody accent!_ "Thank you." she smiled. He didn't speak another word just sent her a little wink, holding his hand out for her.

She looked at it, then placed her hand in his. Electricity ran threw her, the second his skin touched hers. She looked up into his eyes, as if to see if he felt it too. A hint of sparks were in them, but that was soon gone, his eyes just read blankness.

Frowning from the inside, she put on her best fake smile, Klaus saw threw it though. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered back. Then Klaus led her outside, and helped her inside the taxi. They soon arrived outside the grill. People were waiting outside, and when they saw her some called out her name.

She smiled politely at them waving softly. Klaus tighten his hold on her hand, feeling a sudden rush of jealously? _No,!_

**.a.**

Caroline had just finished another one of her sings, and was backstage waiting till she was next one. A knock on her door drew her from her thoughts. "Come in." half of her was hoping it would be Klaus.

But it wasn't, it was Elena and Bonnie. Smiles on they faces. "Wow! When you text me this morning say, you had a hot room mate. I just thought you were joking!" Elena said laughing.

"But your not! He's a bloody fitty!" she giggled. Bonnie laughed too, "Yeah Klaus is soo hot! Your so lucky!" Bonnie said grinning.

Caroline rolled her eyes, she felt like saying back off! But she couldn't because Klaus wasn't her boyfriend, he wasn't her anything. He didn't even look at her like that, so why was she feeling jealous?

"I know." smiled Caroline, but it was a fake smile.

"Is he single?" asked Elena. Caroline wanted to slap her silly, "I thought you liked Stefan?" she said raising her eye brows.

"I do, but there's no harm in looking right?" Elena smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes once more. _Isn't that what you said to Damon, before you fucked his brother?!_

"So is he?" Bonnie asked eagerly. "Yeah..he is.." she mumbled under her breath.

"Yay!" Elena giggled out, nearly jumping up and down in joy. _What a slut!_ Caroline thought to herself.

Caroline just smiled at her, not wanting to speak in case she accidentally let a couple of nasty word out. "Does he have any single brothers?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know you know, I only met him last night. I don't know a thing about him." Caroline said, applying more blush to her creamy face.

"Well you'll have to get to know about him!" Elena said running her hands threw her long hair.

Bonnie looked at Caroline with worry, _Bless her Bonnie is the only true friend I have._ "Care, are you sure it's a good thing having him stay with you? I mean you don't even know him. He could be a killer, rapist for all you know." Bonnie said with more worry.

Caroline smiled at her then hugged her, "I know but he told me he wasn't a killer." Caroline laughed. "Just because he's hot, doesn't mean you can trust him Care." Bonnie said hugging her back.

"I know, but I do have a gun in the house I know how to kick some butt!" Caroline said with a laugh.

Bonnie just still there with a small smile on her face, her eyes still told Caroline she was worried. "Bonnie don't say that! Otherwise Caroline might kick him out!" Elena whined.

Both Bonnie and Caroline rolled their eyes at Elena, Elena put her hand on her hip and pouted at them. "Oh no wait, kick him out and he can stay at mine." Elena said with a wink.

"And I bet Stefan wouldn't be too happy about that." Bonnie said, Caroline could have high fived her right there. Caroline bit her bottom lip to try and stop her smile from braking threw.

Elena didn't say any thing, she just groaned and frowned at them. Then a knock on the door stopped them from getting into a fight. "Caroline in up in a minute." a backstage man said then left them.

"We better leave you." Bonnie said then they said they goodbyes, and left Caroline's dressing room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena and Bonnie didn't stay too long after Caroline's last song, Bonnie had work in the morning, and Elena left to go see to Stefan who had kept calling and texting her all night.

So Caroline was left to herself to drink in peace, she hadn't seen Klaus the whole night. While she sang she would see him, starring deeply at her. Making her even more nervous, his stare alone made her heart jump.

And when ever she finished a song off, he would always stand up and clap for her. Showing of his famous smirk, Caroline couldn't help but blush every time he would do that.

She wanted him next to her, drinking too. Hoping to get to know him more, because the sober Caroline was too damn shy. But drunk Caroline wouldn't mind giving him a lap dance.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked behind her. It wasn't the voice she was hoping to hear.

She groaned but shook her head to say no. Damon then flashed a smile at her, sitting down in the seat next to her. "good." he said.

"What are you doing here?" moaned Caroline.

Damon just shrugged his shoulders at her, "I came to have a drink, you know how I love to have a good time." he grinned cheekily at her.

"Hmm don't we all know that." she mumbled. Damon was know for being a player, a drunken mess. A hot mess though, Caroline had to admit Damon was hot, but too much of trouble.

"Aw don't be like this, I'm sober ain't I?" he said with a hint of hurt in his eyes. "For now." she laughed.

"True, very true." he winked.

After a few minutes of silence past them Damon spoke, "How is she?" he asked not even having to say her name, Caroline already knew who he was on about.

"She's..doing good." she said trying not to hurt him. _How can I say "She's fine she hasn't even mentioned your name since Stefan stole her away" yeah no, I ain't that much of a bitch! _

"Oh.." he mumbled. Then he ordered a bottle of beer. Caroline sighed. _Great now he's going to get pissed off his head._

"Don't". she whispered out reaching out to touch his hand.

"Don't what?" he snapped. Pulling his hand out of her reach, not wanting her comforting touch.

Caroline frowned at him, "I'm trying to be a friend to you, but your being difficult." she said softly.

"I know but I'm hurting Caroline! I really really loved her!" he hissed under his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his tears begging to crawl out of his eyes.

_I can't cry in front of Caroline,_ he thought to himself. _I' ain't weak._

"Damon I'm always here for you, you may annoy the hell out of me." she let out a small low laugh. "But I'm always here for you!" she said placing her hand on top of his, with a smile on her face.

He looked down at her hand on his, and smiled. "Thank you." he managed to say.

**.****a.**

Klaus had been watching and listening in, on them. He was slightly shaking in anger but why? He kept telling himself that Damon was just some pathetic human, and Caroline meant nothing to him.

But why was he shaking in jealousy? He reeked of jealously, you could smell it a mile away. He couldn't even peel his eyes away from them. Then when he saw Caroline put her hand on Damon's he snapped.

Half of him wanted to stalk over there, and rip Damon's heart out, and throw Caroline over his shoulder, and fuck her until she lost all her breaths. But he didn't.

Instead he looked around and found any girl, that looked good enough to make her jealous. And if it didn't make her jealous, at least this girl could shake all the dirty thoughts of Caroline in his mind.

Just for a couple of minutes at least.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline had helped Damon home, she managed to convince him to not get drunk, for tonight at least. Tomorrow was another battle with him.

Caroline gave up on Klaus as she saw him dancing with Vicky, of all people. And it wasn't friendly dancing it was full on flirty, dirty dancing.

It made her blood boil, Caroline hated Vicky any way, because Vicky was such a slut. But when she saw her dancing with Klaus, her hands on Klaus she could have killed her.

Caroline found it hard not to stare at them, then when Klaus brought her closer to him body. Caroline couldn't take it any longer, she left with Damon. And was now waiting at home for him to return, sat in the living room.

Biting at her finger nails, getting more and more furious at him. _Where the hell is he?_ She thought as she hissed. It was way past midnight, it was like 2am. She dragged herself from the sofa and decided to go to bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Morning came, and Klaus woke up with the thoughts of last night running threw his mind. He let out a low sigh, turning his head to the side. He saw a very naked Vicky fast asleep.

Guilt in his stomach, there was still bite marks on her neck from where he had bitten her. He wasn't planning on sleeping with her, or even biting her but when he saw Caroline, leaving with Damon.

He didn't want to go home and hear them going at it, he didn't want to hear _his_ Caroline sleeping with Damon. He knew if he had even just seen them kissing Damon, would be one dead man.

He didn't want Caroline to find out about his true nature, he was a monster. And he wanted to gain Caroline's trust, he wanted her to love him.

But how could she love a monster, but he wasn't just any kind of monster, he was the worst kind of monster, he was a hybrid. Thee hybrid all the police officers were looking for.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**So let me know what you think?**_

_**Amm.**_


	3. Safe in his arms

**Tear drop.**

_A soft moan was heard, but who was it from? "...Hmm.."_

_A hand ran down his back, clawing as her finger nails, dug deep into his naked flesh. _

"_Yess!"._

_Eager didn't hit the point, she wanted more..no craved more from him on. Every light touch became rough, rougher. _

_A nibble turned into a **bite**, rough and hard. Just how she liked it. Never before had she felt this much passion, love? Before when making love,_

_But this wasn't making love hell no! This was wild animal sex! And she dived straight in._

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"So where is Mr handsome then?" Demanded Elena. A roll of the eye from Caroline, she stepped away from the door, letting Elena and Bonnie come inside.

"I don't have a clue." she said, it almost came out as a whisper.

"What do you mean, you don't know? How can you not know?" Elena screeched.

_God can she be any more annoying? And that voice! __**Kill it! Die**__._

"Well, he never came home last night." Caroline said talking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Maybe he doesn't want to live here any more." Bonnie said sitting next to Caroline, placing some bread on her plate. Caroline looked hurt, _Why wouldn't he want to live with me?_ She thought to herself.

Bonnie saw the change of emotion change on Caroline's face, but said nothing.

"Maybe he wants to live with me." Elena said winking at Caroline.

Caroline had to fight her eyes, making sure she didn't roll her eyes. "Why do we eat our breakfast, then go shopping?" Bonnie said trying to change the subject.

Caroline sent her a smile knowing what she was trying to do, "Yeah I really need some new shoes, and a dress!" Elena said giggling.

The girls then ate there breakfast and went on there way, shopping most of the day. Until Caroline said her goodbyes, leaving to go home she needed to get ready for her show tonight.

**.a.**

Caroline had a strange feeling she wasn't going to see Klaus back at the house, and she was right. He wasn't in, the house was dark from the nights sky.

Frowning to herself she jumped into the shower, then got dressed. Calling a taxi to take her to the Grill. She arrived alone, Bonnie and Elena weren't coming tonight as they had work early in the morning.

Caroline was kinda glad Elena wasn't coming she got sick, of seeing Elena throw herself on almost every flaming guy in the room. _That girl as no self respect._

Caroline then said hello to all the staff, she spotted Matt sat in the corner, he looked alone so Caroline walked over to him. "Hey Matt." she said smiling at him.

He looked up at her, placing his drink down. "Hey Caroline." he said with a small smile.

"What's up?" she asked slightly concerned, she hadn't seen Matt so sad before.

Matt let out a loud and long sigh, then rubbed his eyes brows, Caroline then sat down next to him. "Come on, spill." she mumbled.

"I promise I won't tell." she winked. He laughed a short laugh, but a laugh at least.

"It's Elena." _Of course it is. _"Matt you do know she's dating Stefan right?".

"Yes but the thing is," he paused. Caroline raised her eye brows. _What thing?_

"I kissed her, and she didn't push me back. I was drunk one night, but she was sober. And one thing lead to another..." he gave her that knowing look.

Caroline groaned out loud, "How could she?" she hissed out. Matt looked confused, "Elena cheated on Damon with his brother Stefan, and now she's cheated on Stefan with you! Her ex boyfriend!" Caroline shook her head in disgust.

"Could she be any more of a slut?!" she groaned out. Matt laughed, "You shouldn't say that, she is your friend after all." Matt said.

"Yeah not by choice." she mumbled under her breath, and lucky for her Matt didn't hear.

"So I've heard you have a new room mate?" Matt said looking at his glass.

"Yeah.." was all she said. Her mind drifted to Klaus, "So tell me about him." Matt said taking a sip of his vodka.

"I would if I knew any thing about him." laughed Caroline. Matt gave her a concerned look, "Then why the hell, did you like him move in?" he half shouted.

"Whoa whoa calm down man," Caroline couldn't help but laugh. Smiling at him once more, "I need the money" she said.

"Caroline, you know you can come to me for anything! Money, food, advise. Anything." his expression was serious.

"Hmm what about sex?" Caroline said giggling. Matt slowly turned his serious face into a fit of laughter, "maybe not that." he said laughing.

"Yeah your not my type." she winked. "Oh really? Too manly for you?" he winked back.

Caroline giggled, "Oh no your not manly enough." she laughed.

He gave her his best hurt look, putting his hand on his heart. "I can not believe you just said that." he said seriously, until he barked out a laugh.

Caroline joined in his laughter, "I better go, I'm up in ten minutes" she said standing up pushing her dress down.

"Ok well if I don't see you later on, have fun." he winked once more.

"Ok bye." she waved goodbye then walked off, walking backstage. She was just a few feet away from entering her dressing room, when she felt someone snake an arm around her waist, then another.

Her back met a chest. A cold, hard chest. His arms locking around her, like a bird inside a cage.

Caroline gasped out loud, her heart jumping mega fast. "Shh, it's ok it's me." his voice alone could scare her. Clawing at the flesh on his palms, he growled low.

But still not removing his deathly arms from her waist, a chilly shiver ran threw her as she felt his hot breath, trickle down her neck. Pricking her skin as he spoke.

"Klaus.." it wasn't a question. His voice had given him away. She dare not to move, not even an inch. But strangely Caroline felt safe in his arms, feeling a sudden rush of breeze hit her as Klaus, dropped his arms from her slim waist.

It was then when she dared to turn around, turning her face so her eyes could meet his deep blue ones. No emotion hidden in them, she found it hard to read him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**,**

"Why are you frightened?" he questioned her. Caroline then turned her face into a confused face.

"What?" she breathed out, licking her lips as she found her eyes slipping down to his lips. _What juicy lips you have._

"Your heart, I hear it. Beating so fast..I do not understand why do you fear me so?" he asked, his eyes hinting hurt.

_What? My heart is beating 'cause you and your damn lips, your everything!_

"I...I'm not scared of you, you just jumped out on me of course, I'm going to be frightened..," she said locking eyes with his once more. If she wasn't looking at his mouth, she was looking at his deep eyes, finding it hard to look anywhere, but him.

"Hmm," was all he said. _I wonder what she is thinking._

"So I have to go, I'm singing in ten minutes." she said but not moving an inch, from where she stood still lost in his eyes.

"Could you not spare me at least five minutes?" he asked.

All she did was nod her head at him, biting down at her bottom lip feeling a rush of shyness.

His lips turned into a small smile, "You look lovely tonight." he stated making her face blush a deep red. This caused him to smirk.

"So..where were you last night?" she dared to ask.

He froze not knowing what to say, tell the truth or lie? His face expression was blank, Caroline found it hard to read him.

"I know it's none of my business but..-" a loud growl stopped her, a growl that came from his very anger lips.

His eyes turned red, painted in it. "How dare you!" he hissed.

_Huh?_ "Klaus..I-" he cut her off with his viscus words. "Shut up! How dare you ask me such question!, I am a free man. I do as I want and go as I please, if you don't like it. You can either lump it or I can gladly leave." he was so close to her face now, they noses touched.

She could taste his breath, it made her ache to feel his lush lips against hers.

Time seemed to past and before Caroline knew it, she was late for her show. "Caroline!" a voice hissed from behind her.

Dragging herself and her glued eyes from Klaus, she gave him one last look. A look that could not be read, before turning and running away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**,**

He stayed and watched her, with such desire. Lush could be found deeply in his eyes, as he watched her every move. Every time she opened her mouth to sing, it filled his heart.

He had never heard an angel sing before, and he loved the sound. So beautiful it almost broke him down.

_But I ain't weak, this girl. Caroline is a weakness, I must get ride of her. Before her pure heart steals mine._

_Before she becomes, **mine**._

Klaus smiles to himself, when she looks at him catching his eyes, he knows she finds it hard to look away. Not from his good looks, but from the feeling she gets when he looks at her like that.

Like he wants her, to claim her and never let her go. She can see it every time she looks at him, it deep in his eyes.

Hours later and Caroline has finished all her songs, rushing to get her jacket on. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she races out the door. Her eyes searching for him.

Hoping to drag him home with her, leaving her heart kick, when she couldn't see him. Running a hand threw her hair, letting out a couple of sad sighs.

Letting her feet do all the walking. She didn't feel like waiting for a taxi, _I really need to buy a car!_ It started to rain softly, she pulled her jacket closer to her body, hugging it tight.

"_Caroline._" she heard her name being called in the wind.

She turned around looking everywhere, seeing a dark shadow shaped as a body. "who's there?" she cried out.

She heard a soft chuckle, then the shadow come closer and closer towards her. Until the shadow was no longer hiding him.

Caroline didn't recognise this man, "Who..who are you?" daring herself to ask. She was god smacked at his good looks.

"Don't worry about getting to know me, I want to know all about you." he smirked as he ran his hand down her cheek.

She felt sick to her stomach, she then pushed his hand away from her skin. "Don't touch me" she spat out.

He chuckled "I'll do what I want darling." he hissed out, as he narrowed his eyes. Caroline left a lump in her throat as she back away from him, her fear setting in.

"Stay away!..Or..I'll-" Caroline was shaking with fear already. "You'll what?" a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

Caroline froze not knowing what to say, she wasn't strong enough to threaten him and act on it. _Dear god please help me!_

He didn't give her time to think any longer, he jumped on her knocking her down on the ground. He got on top of her smirk down at her as she struggled under him.

"I wouldn't bother trying to escape darling, but don't you worry it'll be over before you know it." he said as if to calm her?

_Hell no!_ He dipped his head down low, she let out a loud scream. "Please some one help me." she cried and cried.

He then slapped her hard across the mouth. "Shut it, you silly bitch." he hissed. She wanted to push him off her and hold her mouth, as it stung.

She could feel every tear fall out of her eyes, and crawl its way down her checks. To her mouth and down her neck, soaking into her skin as she felt his burning mouth bite down on her lip.

Making it swollen she growled as she crawled at his back, digging her nails deep into his back. Making him hiss out, he then bite down harder on her bottom lip making it bleed.

Caroline cried and cried more as she felt his hand start to unzip, her jeans and slowly he tugged at them. Closing her eyes tightly shut not wanting to see him as he did his horrid work.

…**,**

Caroline tried her best to push as bad thoughts from her mind. Thinking of happy memories of her as a child.

"Oh come on, don't close your eyes darling. I want you to watch me as I make you cum." he purred in her ear.

He placed his mouth on top of Caroline's, she wanted nothing more than to vomit in his mouth. And then she felt him mouth move from her mouth, the warmth of his body laid on hers swept away.

Loud gagging noises were heard, only then did she dare to pop open her eyes. There stood Klaus with his arms tightly around the man's neck. His eyes nearly popping out of eye sockets.

"_klaus.." _she mumbled out a look of horror spread across her face, as she saw the evil glint in his eyes. She had never seen him look so evil before, it frightened her.

Klaus then dropped the man's body as he lost every breath out of his body. Caroline sat up biting her bottom lip, her body shaking.

Klaus then looked at her, then very slowly walked over to her then leaned down. They eyes met, "Come on, I'll take you home." it came out as a whisper.

"But..but what about him?" she asked looking over at his lifeless body, just laying there. "We can't leave him there." she cried out.

Klaus growled low too low for Caroline's ears. "All I care about right now is getting you home, and safe." he said holding his hand out to help her up.

Caroline took it and he help her get onto her feet. And then she broke down in a fit of tears, she was too busy to notice that Klaus had lifted her up, and he then carried her home.

She was fighting with her eye lids as they arrived home, Klaus raced them upstairs. Placing her onto her bed, he watched her as she laid there with her eyes shut.

After a few minutes he thought she had fallen fast asleep, it wasn't until he moved that she reached her hand out to stop him. When he knew she was still wake. "Caroline shhh..sleep..sleep my angel." he whispered.

"Please.." she mumbled holding onto him tighter. "Please what?" he asked looking down at her mouth as she spoke. "Please don't leave me.." she said opening her eyes.

"I won't, I'm right here." he said with a small smile. "Can..can you stay with me?" she asked pleading with her eyes.

He just nodded his head at her, and then laid next to her, she snuggled next to him. He then rapped his arms around her body, bring her closer to him, inhaling in her scent.

He watched as she fell asleep only then did he breath, knowing she was safe and sound in his arms. He placed a kiss on top of her head then fell into a deep sleep.

**.a.**

**So? what did you think of this one? Oh & I know it's been I long time, but please don't hate me. So pretty please would you be so kind and leave me a review? love amber. x**


	4. A kiss to kill

**Hi!**

* * *

**Tear drop.**

_Here's you're chance, _

_I give you what you want._

_'Cause I'm a giver. _

_Here's you're chance, __To tell me what you want, __'Cause I'm a forgiver._

He could feel her shaking, he could smell her fear. "_No..please..don't hurt me.." _Normally it would turn him off, he loved the smell of fear, to see it deep in their eyes.

To haunt their very dreams, _forever._

But for Klaus all he wants to do is haunt Caroline's dreams, he wants to be in her mind forever, he wants to haunt her physically and mentally.

To taint her, so only he and him _only_ can have her. No other man on this earth can touch her now, it's so late she'll never escape his grip on her.

Smiling softly to himself Klaus place his hand down on her slightly shaking body, as if to calm her nervous down.

"Caroline." he sang. ".._Caroline.._" he purred in her ear, she jumped out of her skin. A loud scream escaped her mouth. He could hear very heart beat, pounding hard against her rip cage, like a wild bird trapped inside a small cage.

_That would drive you insane,_

"..Oh..Klaus.." she put her hands on her chest, her eyes slid shut. Caroline then took some deep breathes, her heart soon calm down.

He chuckled darkly but it was low under his breath, Caroline didn't hear a single noise come from his juicy lips.

"You really made me jump.." she said opening her eyes, they gaze met and locked together. He smiled at her a sweet smile, like butter wouldn't melt.

Caroline found herself smiling back at him, even if she didn't want to her lips wouldn't and couldn't say no to that man.

"Sorry," he mumbled out winking slightly at her, she blushed instantly. She hated herself for being so weak around him.

And that's when she remembered what had happened last night, how weak she was and how frail she acted.

Caroline turned her turned her gaze away from his piercing eyes, away from his face. Klaus frowned when he saw a look of sadness in her eyes. _Why did she turn away from me?_ He thought.

"Thank you," she mumbled under her breath, her lips were turned up into a half smile. They eyes still not meeting.

"For what?" he asked, even though he already knew why she was thanking him.

"For saving me last night,..I don't know what I..." she paused to sigh. "I don't know what I would have done." she said finishing off her sentence.

_He was my knight in shinning armer._

Caroline almost chuckled at the thought, Klaus dressed in armer on a white horse. Ridding towards her with a huge smirk on his face, his eyes dancing with hers.

It was like a dream, but a beautiful dream. _But it's not a real dream, _Caroline thought to herself. _But a person can dream a dream, can they not?_

"There's no need to thank me, I'm just glad I was there in time." he said as his eyes still cried out for hers.

Caroline then lifted her eyes up and looked deep into his eyes, she saw how his eyes light up. _I wonder why,_ "I'll always be there, for _you._" his eyes told her, he was speaking the truth. And she believed him, but she should have listened carefully.

_'For you.'_

**.a.**

"So what are you're plans for tonight?" Klaus asked Caroline, after she had jumped in the shower and dressed for the day, they met back downstairs and were now sipping on tea.

"Well I was going to call Matt and ask if I could have the night off, I don't plan of having another night like last night." she half laughed at the end.

Klaus sat there with a frown on his face, he remembered that prick. He remembered him too well, but Klaus knew he wouldn't be causing any more trouble.

_he watched his prey with very close eyes, stalking his every move. Listening out for any sudden moves, or noises. Every step that man took Klaus took another, each step Klaus got closer and closer to him._

_A smirk on his lips, and tint of darkness deep in his eyes. Klaus knew what he had to do, and when Klaus does business, he gets the job done well._

_Klaus watched as the very man that tried to hurt **his** Caroline, growled with frustration turning his car on and on._

_But it wouldn't, his just wouldn't start. Klaus' smirk grew and grew as he watched him get more and more anger. _

_**'Hmm I wonder why it wont work'** Klaus chuckled under his breath, taking one last step. He was close enough to rip the man heart out._

_But Klaus didn't want to end him fast, he wanted to see and feel the fear coming from him. He wanted to scare the living shit out of him._

_To make him pay for his dearest Caroline. And he was going to pay. _

"_Having some car trouble?" he purred out, the man jumped hitting his head against the roof of the car. _

"_Yes!." he greeted his teeth as he rubbed the top of his head. "Maybe I can help." Klaus said leaning his head down, the man turned and looked at Klaus and gasped out loud._

_A huge smirk grew on Klaus' lips, Klaus knew that the man recognised him. "You're..you're..back." he stuttered out._

_Klaus let out a low dark chuckle, "Oh, this is going to be fun."._

And it was, as Caroline laid fast asleep dreaming soft sweet dreams, Klaus played with the man as if he was some doll.

He took his time to rip open his flesh, his blood hit his nostrils quicker than lightening.

Baring his fangs they were out to play, his eyes tainted blossom red. Klaus enjoyed every last scream, every last breath from that man.

Not a single soul would be able to find the name less man. As his head and other body parts were missing, all that was left was lower body.

Klaus loves the taste of fresh hearts, nothing beats them.

**.a.**

"Caroline, sweetheart I will always be there for you, I will **never** let any one or any thing touch you." _from now on you're mine_. He wanted to say that but he knew, he would just scare her away.

He must gain her trust first before saying crazy shit like that. Caroline blushed slightly, she had never heard anyone say that to **her** before. It made her mind go dizzy with want.

"That's really sweet, Klaus but you can't be with me 24/7." she chuckled smiling at how sweet and kind he was being, _**if only she knew the truth**_.

_Oh but I will be._ He thought that to himself he dared say it out loud.

"Well why don't you have a girls night in." he said Caroline burst out laughing. "I would but with you being here, it wouldn't really be a girls night in would it." she grinned.

Klaus smiled wider as he watched her lips closely. "Well it would If I wasn't in," he said. Caroline's smile dropped for a few seconds it nearly turned into a frown, but she managed to keep her cool.

_He's leaving?_ "Oh ok, I'll give the girls a call then." she mumbled then took a long sip of her tea.

_Just ask him! Just ask!_ "So what are you planning on doing tonight?" she finally dared to ask him.

Klaus smirked at her, he looked as if he had just read her very thoughts. Caroline gulped down the rest of her tea. "I'm just going to go to some local pubs, and meet up with an old friend." he said.

"Oh," that's all she said. Klaus stood up then and gave her a sweet smile, "That reminds me, I getter give him a call." he then leaned down and kissed her check.

Caroline felt her checks burn, his lips were soft but made her skin feel like it was on fire. She knew she was blushing badly, but she didn't care.

_He just kissing me! He just flaming kiss meee! _Her insides were jumping, he made her feel alive more alive than ever.

"If I don't see you later on, have a great night." he whispered softly in her ear. And then he was gone with the wind.

**.a.**

Hours had passed and Caroline waited and waited for him to return, but he didn't. She had called Bonnie and Elena to come over. And now Caroline was waiting for them.

She had called Matt too and told him what had happened last night, and how Klaus saved her and didn't feel like coming in tonight. And Matt was more than happy to let her have the night off.

He even said he would let her have more time off, but Caroline politely said no as she needed the money, and badly.

_Just one night to myself..well with the girls too, and I'll be back good as new._

An hour passed and the girls were drunk off their minds, dancing around like they just didn't care. Music blasting out the speaker phones, they were all smiling and laughing.

Caroline's mind would drift off to Klaus wondering what he was doing, or who he was doing.

_Fuck him, if he wants to sleep around let him._

While Elena was upstairs powdering her nose, Caroline told Bonnie everything that happened last night. "Oh my god! Care are you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm just so glad and lucky Klaus was there to save me." she smiled. "So am I! Thank goodness he was there." Bonnie said before pulling Caroline into a hug.

"Is that why you called us?" Bonnie asked. "Yes I thought a girls night in, would do me some good." Caroline said hugging her back.

"Well I'm here to help you, we don't have to leave the house we have plenty of alcohol in." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Are we ready to party or what?" Elena shouted coming down the stairs, a smirk on her lips. She pouted putting her hands on her hips.

"Why don't we go out, and go clubbing?" Elena asked the girls. Bonnie looked at Caroline and shook her head slightly, Caroline frowned not wanting to go out.

"Aw pleaseee!" Elena whined pouting more. Caroline sighed before nodding her head, Elena squealed and jumped up and down clapping.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled at Caroline, all the girls then got inside Bonnie's car. They soon arrived at one of the Mystic Falls night clubs.

Half an hour later they were all dancing on the dance floor, Elena was all over some guy with Caroline and Bonnie danced together.

"Are you ok? We can go home if you want." Bonnie shouted over the music. Caroline smiled at her, "I'm fine honestly, I don't mind staying." she shouted back.

Bonnie smiled then opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Elena, "Come on Bonnie my friend has a friend for you." Elena said pointing to a man.

Bonnie chuckled blushed at the man winked at her, "No I can't I'm dancing with Caroline." Bonnie said frowning slightly, Bonnie has been single for a while now. She likes what she's seen, he is prober hot.

"No you go Bonnie, I'm going to go get a drink." Caroline said giving Bonnie a playful push, Bonnie mouthed _thank you_.

Caroline winked at her then walked off to the bar.

**.a.**

Elena and Bonnie sat down at the table, Elena sat down next to the man she was just dancing with. Bonnie sat down next to the man who was for her.

"..Hi.." she said awkwardly smiling. He smirked at her, "Hello sweetheart."

Bonnie blushed looking down, "We're going to go dance." Elena said then lead the man to the dance floor. Leaving Bonnie alone with the very handsome stranger.

"So what's your name sweetheart?" he asked watching as she played with her hair.

"Bonnie, you?" she asked looking up into his eyes, "Lovely name for a lovely girl." he said making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"Well are you going to tell me you're name or not?" the man chuckled. A playful smirk in his eyes, "feisty I like it."

"Well do you have a name, or you just nameless?" she smirked now.

He chuckled again, "Oh no sweetheart, Kol my name is Kol."

**.a.**

Caroline sipped on her drink as she watched everyone having a good time, she saw Elena ripping against her dancing man.

Bonnie flirting heavily with some guy, Caroline felt alone. But she didn't want to go home alone especially if Klaus might not be home.

That's when she saw him talking to some girl, she was dressed in a bright red dress, it was short and I mean short you could almost see her bum.

Jealously burned her deep inside, she wanted to walk over there and slap the slut so hard she would fall threw the ground.

Caroline kept her eyes on them, they were dancing closely now. She nearly stalked over to them and shouted at them.

"Wanna dance darling?" some random guy asked her with a cheeky wink. She was going to scoff and say no, but then an idea got into her head.

"Yeah, I think I will." she said letting him put his hairy arms around her waist. She hated every minute of they dances.

So was so close to pushing him away and walking home, that was until she saw Klaus watching them with devil eyes.

She felt her smirk coming on, he caught the bait. Caroline burst out laughing and threw her hair around her back.

She could feel his eyes burning threw her back, then she felt another pair of hands grip hold of her, her back was pressed against a hard chest.

"Oi I was dancing with her." her dancing partner whined. Klaus growled loudly narrowing his eyes at him, "I think it's time for you to leave mate, you wouldn't want to see my anger." he spat out.

Klaus didn't waster any time dragging Caroline out of the club, his hands never leaving her body. He dragged her all the way home, they didn't speak a single word.

_Oh shit, I'm made him angry very angry!_

Caroline was now sat down on the sofa as she watched Klaus pace around the living room. His hands turned into fists, he kept taking deep breaths.

"Why did you dance with that man?" he asked finally braking the silence.

Caroline dug her nails into the palm of her hands, she looked up at him they gaze met she couldn't brake it.

"I..don't know why you're so anger, you were busy dancing with some sl- some girl!" she shouted at the end.

Klaus smirked. "You were jealous." he stated not questioning her. "So were you!" she hissed. Klaus smirked more, then stepped closer to her, leaning down.

They noses touched, they eyes looking at each other his lips inches away from hers.

"You will not dance will him or any other man again." he whispered low, his breath hitting the flesh of her lips.

She almost opened her mouth to breath him in, inhale him. But she didn't "Or else." and then he pushed his lips down on hers.

They kiss was short but sweet, her eyes were tightly shut. "Your **mine**, now."

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Caroline put her hands on her lips, her lips ached to feel more of his lips.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Liked it? Let me know. So please leave and I'll update :D lots of love from Ambi x**


End file.
